Truth or dare
by vampirelovver
Summary: Its Friday night. Elena Caroline and Bonnie are bored and they play truth or dare. But suddenly they find them selves in the Mikelson mansion with the originals playing the game. Takes place after 4x9
1. Chapter 1

_Its Friday night. Elena Caroline and Bonnie are bored and they play truth or dare. But suddenly they fing them selves in the Mikaelson mansion with the originals playing the game._

* * *

_**Ok so this is my new story. I really hope you like it. Just to be clear the story will continue after the game. One more thing first they are at the Salvatores then at the M. mansion. And again English is not my first language sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for reading. **__**Enjoy**_

* * *

.

"I am bored".- Caroline said while dinking the rest of the blood bag

"That makes two of us."- Bonnie said while flipping through the channels to see if there's something good on TV. But no there isnt.

"Three". Elena said.-"Hey I've got an idea"!-She said with a huge smile on her face.-"Let's play truth or dare".

"Let's".-Caroline said.-"There's nothing better to do anyway".-She aded.-"Bonnie"?

"Okay let's play"-Bonnie said little unhappy but she had two choices to play the game or to go home and to be bored.

"I'll go first".-Elena said when Bonnie interrupted.

"Why you? I want to be first please"-Bonnie asked and she made a puppy face.

"Fine Bonnie you go first".-Elena said little annoyed.

Bonnie smiled."-Elena truth or dare?

"Umm…Truth".-Elena said a bit unshure

"Who is a beter kisser Stefan or Damon"?-She asked with a hudge grin on her face

"Oh god".-Elena knew she would regret that she choose truth but oh well.-" Stefan. I think Stefann is a better kisser.

"Really now"?-Damon said and he walked into the room with Stefan

Elena was about to say something when Stefan interypted."Can we play"?

"Sure".- all the of them said.

"Ok its my turn".-Elena said with a smile on her face."Caroline truth or dare"?

Since Elrna was her best frien she taught she would not give her some embarresing dare, but soon she'll discover how wrong she was.-"Dare".

"I dare you to….call Klaus and ask him if we can come to their house and play truth or dare together with them"

Everyone looked at her like she lost her mind. After a long and awkward silence Caroline said."Fine"

She took her phone and called Klaus. She wasn't too happy about this but at the same time she wanted to see him.

* * *

**At the mansion:**

"Nik your phone is ringing". Rebekah handed him the phone

"Hello love"-The biggest smirk formed on Klaus' face.

"Hi so here's the thing. Me Elena Bonnie Stefan and Damon are playing truth or dare and I got dared to ask you if we can come there and you and your sibilings can join the came".-She said

"Ofcourse love".-Klaus said smiling-"Anything else"?

"Nope"-She answered and pressed the end call button.

"What was that about"?-Rebekah asked.

"Oh come on sister you weren't listening"?-Kol said smiling-"Caroline Bonnie Elena And The Salvatores are coming and we are playing a little game of truth or dare".

"I am going to get the drinks and blood bags". Rebekah said and stood up and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

**At the Salvatores' Home:**

"So Blondie can we go?-Damon asked.

"Yep let's go"

* * *

**The first chapter is short I know but the next may or may not be longer I don't know but I know one thing the next chapters ( starting from the third) Will be longer. I will try to upload every 2-3 days. Read, Review any suggestions? **

_-Natalie_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi first of all thanks for the reviews and the follows it means A LOT and here it is the second chapter. And also I know there are a lot of grammatical errors but I am trying my best to correct them. Enjoy**

* * *

They were on their way to the mansion.

"Why why why did you give Blondie that dare why"?-Damon asked. Honestly it would be fun but he wasn't their biggest fan.

"'Cause I tought it would be fun".-Elena told him-"Hey guys is Tyler? And who is that girl with him?

"That's Hayley the girl who he cheated with".-Caroline said. Nobody noticed the hurt in her voice everybody thought that she was fine but she wasn't how could she be? She was thinking how much she hated Tyler and the she-wolf.

"Hey guys where are you going"?-Matt came and he pulled Caroline away from her thoughts.

"It's not any of your concern busboy"-Damon told him. Truth to be told Damon never really liked Matt especially when he lived and Elena turned into a vampire but for her sake he didn't kill him.

"Damon! Ugh we are going to the Originals and we are going to play truth or dare. You can join us".-Elena said. She wanted him to say yes but then again him with a room full of vampires she realised it was not her best idea.

"No thanks me and Jeremy are going to hang out tonight".-Matt said and he left.

"_Thank god"_-Elena thaught.

Then they saw a brunette girl walking. It was Khaterine they all hated her well with a little exeption from Damon but still. Katerine noticed them a grin was formed on her face. Suddenly she dissapeared. She re-appeared behind Elena. She was about to snap her neck when Damon pinned her to the grownd.

"Hello there Damon just like old times huh"-Khatereine said smiling which made Elena to roll her eyes.

"What do you want"?-Caroline asked annoyed.

"Easy there Barbie I heard about your little 'trip' and decided to join you"-Kath. said smiling.

"And did that envolved snapping Elena's neck"?-Bonnie asked. Her voice was sharp and cold she clearly hated katherine.

"No Bon Bon it didn't I only wanted to do ti 'cause I thought it would worry you and I would love that"-Katherine said that with her voice matching the coldnes of Bonnie's.

"Umm… you decided to 'join us'"?-Caroline asked a bit unsure mabye she heard it wrong.

"Yea I do problem"?-Khaterine asked with her 'bitchy' tone.

* * *

They finally arived at the Originals' mansion. Klaus looked at Kath. with a deadly glare for a moment he was thinking to rip her heart out of her chest but then again Caroline was at his house happy and his family was here too all happy. He didn't want to admit it but secretly he was thrilled about this.

* * *

So the game begun:

"Elena truth or dare"?-Caroline asked. She was hoping her friend would choose dare 'cause well she wanted payback and even if she choose truth she was going to get it.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, maybe I was a little late on the update but I had to prepare for my final exam. So… yeah… If you have any sugestions for dares please tell me and what do you think Elena will choose truth or dare? Review Review Review**

_**-**__Natalie_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi here's the third chapter I hope you enjoy it, and I am looking for a beta if interested message me. I am so very very sorry that it took me so long to update but I didn't have much time and of course I want to appologise for any mistakes, as you may or may not know English is not my first language. So somebody asked about parrings there will be some like Stebekah, Delena a little Bermy but Kennet for later Elijah and Kath. Maybe Matt and Rebekah friendship I don't know and of course Klaroline.**

**Enjoy**

Elena didn't know what to answer, if she choose truth she would probably had to answer another question about the Stefan and Damon drama, and she didn't want that. No way, just no but if she picked dare… Caroline wanted revenge she was sure but then this was Caroline her best friend she wouldn't give her something that she wouldn't like right? Was she correct, or just denying the fact that she is screwed? Either way she thought for maybe 3 minutes when Rebekah interrypted and she snapped from her thoughts.

"Just answer that damn question already!"-Rebekah yelled at Elena. The Blonde Original was getting annoyed with the doppelganger it wasn't that hard.-"Well…"-Rebekah wanted to say something when Elena interrypted.

"Ummm…..Dare!-Elena said with confidence, but when she saw the evil smirk on Caroline's face she knew she had fallen right into her trap.

"I dare you to make out with Kol until someone who is not Damon or Stefan stops you."-Caroline said feeling proud of herself. Damon was shooting daggers at 'Barbie' he was beyond mad and angry.

"Blondie…"-Damon wanted to say something when Stefan interupted.

"Oh, come on Damon it's just a stupid game"-Stefan told him. Honestly he still had feelings for Elena but now he was seeing her more as a friend than his girlfrieind.

"Seriosly Stefan…"-Clearly Damon was mad. Stefan was about to say something when…

"Ok here is this one rule you must do all the dares and to answer every question. So now I am going to do the dare and kiss Kol."-Elena said, Elena wasn't mad at Caroline no no she was really really really angry she tried to keep her emotions but no use. Caroline could see it was not going to be good for her either.

Elena was kissing Kol for about 45 sec. when Rebekah called "Stop."

"Sister what the hell?"-Kol yelled.

"Oh come on Kol don't act like a 5 year old kid whose parents refuse to buy him an ice cream."-Rebekah smiled at him-"Now Elena ask someone!"

"Ok ok."-Elena said annoyed-"Caroline truth or dare?"-She added with a smile

"I dare you to kiss…Klaus for 1 minute."-Elena told her, she thought then-_"Now let's see how do you like kissing."_

"Fine"-She stood up went to the place where Klaus was sitting and said-"Somebody time this."

"I am going to."-Rebekah told her.

Caroline's moves were robotic at the first maybe 20 sec but then she discovered that Klaus was an amazing kisser.

"Time."-Rebekah told them and they stopped with the kiss.

Klaus of course was a little sad, tho he wanted to know how Caroline felt, he wanted to ask her but not in front of everybody maybe later.

"Elena truth or dare?"-The Blonde smirked.

"Dare!"-Elena said she was not backing out no.

"I dare you to undress Damon."-Caroline told her.

Elena and Damon stood up and Elena did her dare, while Elena was undressing Damon his smirk grew bigger and bigger, at first he was mad at Caroline for giving that dare to Elena to kiss Kol but now he was happy. Damon was now naked and he felt weird, he was the only one naked so yeah…

"Caroline truth or dare?"-Elena asked.

But before Caroline could answer Rebekah interrypted-"Oh, no Elena ask someone else and new rule you can't dare the person who dared you!"

"Fine."-Elena hated that Caroline 'won' but hey on the other hand there is always next time. She smirked as she thоught who to ask next.

Caroline on the other hand was feeling quite happy she 'won' she wanted to thank Rebekah 'cause she sort of owned her for 'the victory' but maybe later…or never at all.

"Klaus truth or dare?"-Elena asked, and Caroline knew this was not going to end good for her.

**So… I hope you enjoyed the 3****rd**** chapter **

**Review**

**Review**

**Review… Much love 'till next time**

_-Natalie_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait but I told you I won't be able to here it is the 4****th**** chapter I hope you liked the 3****rd**** and I hope you will like this one too **** thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites they give me inspiration and it means a lot to know that you like the story. And yes I know that the chapters are short and I want to make them longer but… I don't know… I am trying tho, and I hope the future chapters will be longer (do you want to? I mean tell me if you want longer chapters of like this shorter) and again English is not my first language sorry for any mistakes…and I am also writing this in 4 am I did my best to correct them and if you find any fell free to tell me so…. Enough of that :P I hope you like this chapter and Enjoy…**

"I never thought you were going to ask me first. Dare."-Klaus answered, he was the Original Hybrid after all he was not going to be the first one to choose truth.

Elena smirked, if she couldn't dare Caroline she would dare Klaus and she had the perfect little dare-"I dare you to make out with Katherine until Caroline stops you"

Everybody's eyes wide they did not expect that they thought it would be something like kiss Caroline or undress her or something like that, and Klaus was dissapointed himself, suddenly he hated Elena. But nobody knew the real reason why Elena gave this dare to Klaus, she was trying to help her friend, she knew Caroline had feelings towards Klaus but scared to admit them, and this way she was going to conform her thoughts. And Caroline could not believe how wrong she was and felt kind of sad… Wait! Wait a minute… Did Caroline felt sad because Elena gave Klaus a dare that she didn't have had part in... No No No she was just drunk, but no she could try and convince herself that but deep down she wasn't even nearly to drunk. Ok, now she was just confused.

Klaus and Katerina stood up and started the kiss. After thirty seconds, whitch seems to Caroline like forever-"Stop!"-and the couple stoped kissing they pulled back and everyone busted into laughter by their discousted faces, especially Kol he was the loudest after a minute or two everybody stopped laughing except Kol who was still gigling like a moron

"Will you stop that Kol?"-Klaus asked annoyed. Sometimes Kol was acting so chidlish.

"Ok now I believe it's your turn Nik."-Rebekah told him

"Yes it is."-Klaus smirked and continued-"Sister truth or dare?"

"Me? You are askimg me?"-Rebekah was surprissed.

"Well Elena is not my sister. Um, Caroline are you my sister? No you are not, Bonnie no Katherine no. So yeah, I am asking you Rebekah since you are my only sister."-Klaus said sarcasticly.

"Dare."-Rebekah simply answered.

I dare you to destroy your favorite pair of heels."-Klaus said smirking, this was not a payback for anything but he just wanted to see Rebekah reaction.

"NO! NO! NO Nik simply NO I am not doing it NO!"-Rebekah yelled.

All the guys were amysed be her reaction, but all the girls knew how Rebekah feeled.

"Come on they are just heels."-Kol said-"You can buy another pair anyway."-he added, and Rebekah made a 'are you aot of your bloody mind' face making Klaus to chuckle.

"Just heels…"-Rebekah said when Bonnie interypted.

"Yeah just heels you don't ynderstand it's not that simple…"-Suddenly she was interypted by Klaus.

"Ok ok ok we can do this all night so I am giving her a different dare. I dare you to let Bonnie to pick a pair of heels and then you detroy them."

"But but…"Rebekah was interypted once again.

"Oh come on sister it's a bloody dare you have to do it so Bonnie go and do your part of the dare"-Kol was getting annoyed and amused at the same time.

The two girls left and 5 minutes later they came back with a pair of black heels. Rebekah almost cried when she snapped the first heel in half and when she did that to the other one a tear slid down her face, and then another and another… All of the girls now had teary eyes causing all the boys to roll theirs. And the night continued, and Rebekah was on a mission to revenge her heels.

**So that's it for now… maybe you read the previous author's note (which by the way now is deleted) and if you didn't here it is: I am going to visit some relatives and I don't know how much time I am going to be there so the next update may even be in august… **** sorry guys, if I get I chance I will update, but I wouldn't bet my money on that so….'till next time… have fun reading enjoy and **

**Review **

**Review**

**Review**

_-Natalie_


	5. Chapter 5

**well here it is... the 5th chapter finally I know I know it's been too long and I told you why. I want to thank you very much for the follows favorites and reviews I am so happy that you like the story they give me an inspiration to continue to write and I am glad you liked the previous chapter. I wasn't sure how would you react that Elena gave Klaus a dare to kiss Katherine but I am happy that you liked it. Once again I am soooo sorry for any grammatical errors English is not my first language it's 4 am and I am writing this on my laptop :P Enough of that Enjoy the 5th chapter**

* * *

"Kol truth or dare?"-Rebekah wiped the tears of her face and smirked.

"Dare!"-Kol said happily.

"I dare you to...let Caroline put make-up on you, eye liner' eye shadow, lipstick, lip gloss anything she wants"

"Really sister? I am dissapointed that's the easiest dare in the history of easy dares"-He said

Rebekah left and came back with a the make-up things. 10 minutes later Kol had a red lipstick on the lips, bright green eye shadow with a red eye liner, Caroline also put him fake eye lashes and for some reason she painted his nose in pink lip gloss, and finally on the cheeks she drew smiley faces :)

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Who knew..."-Bonnie was laughing so hard she couldn't even form a sentence"that..."-She was trying to form words-"make-up looks so good on you"-She finaly said after she calmed down a little bit

"I think I am going to die..."-Rebekah said she stopped laughing took a deep breath and then she burst into laughter again.

"Wow brother you look good."-Klaus managed to say.

"Yes yes laugh at me laugh at me."-Kol said angrily-"it's not even that funny"-He added.

After two-three minutes everyone stopped laughing, ad it was Kol's turn to ask someone, and nobody wanted to be asked. They were sort of afraid of what that dare or question could be.

"Ok, ok I believe it's my turn"-And an evil smile was placed on his face-"Dear Caroline truth or dare?-He added.

"Dare!"- Caroline said.

"I was going to dare you something that would make my brother angry but now here's an easy one CLEAN THIS MAKE-UP FROM MY FACE!

Caroline got up and cleaned it. Rebekah was not happy about this but she would get her revenge soon, the only reason that she gave a funny dare was because she wanted to laugh but later it would not be so funny.

"Hey hey you forgot the eyelashes!"-Kol said relieved that his face was back to normal except for the eye lashes

"Sorry brother you said make-up not the eyelashes"-Rebekah smirked.

"But but.."-Kol was cut off by his dear sister

"No buts!"

* * *

After two hours of dares (because nobody wanted to be the first one to choose truth) and non-stop laughing the doorbell rang...

* * *

**I know that this is short but at least I updated and, this is all I had time for sorry...as I said i can't update much so the next chapters may also be short like this I don't know... And you wanted more klaroline and there was not any in this chapter sorry there will be more in the next ;) **

**much love 3**

_-Natalie_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys sorry for the long wait you know why, **** well I am pleased that you liked the previous chapter I hope you will like this one too.**

**And again sorry for any grammatical errors ****You know about English not my first language. But feel free to correct me.****  
**

**O-kay I am going to stop writing the author****'****s note now and start writing the 6****th**** chapter.**

**E****njoy.**

* * *

Everyone stared at each other. After a minute-two Rebekah groaned -"I'll go get it."

She flashed towards the front door and opened it. And there was her brother Elijah. He was horrified when his sister opened the door NAKED. Without any words he entered and went into the living room. But the situation wasn't any better there. During the two hours many dares were given so now the situation was Elena naked and sitting on Kol's lap (thanks to Caroline) Caroline in her underwear sitting on Klaus' lap and on top of that he was freaking naked! Yeah not even underwear (payback's a bitch). Rebekah naked. Damon in his pants, Stefan naked Katherine naked (although he would never admit it to anyone - except maybe Katherine he liked what he saw very much) And Bonnie ended up naked in Rebekah's lap. Yeah awkward. Only Kol was fully clothed (and he protested about it may times) and he for the first time of his long life wanted to be Rebekah. Why? To have a beautiful naked witch on his lap that's why.

'"What is going on in here?"- He asked horrified when he saw naked people in his (well actually Klaus' house but whatever) house in the living room. He felt like he was going to puke.

"We are playing truth or dare.- Rebekah said as she entered the room and sat on her spot and took Bonnie in her lap again. "So brother I don't want want to be rude but sit and play or leave you choose and by the way your precious little Katherine is here so if you leave please take her with you."

"I''ll stay"-He said and took a seat next to Damon.

"My turn. Katherine?- Bonnie asked.

"Dare witchy"- She smirked. She called Bonnie witchy because it annoyed her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes when she was called witchy- "I dare you to tell Kol how handsome he is."

Katherine groaned Kol's smirk grew even bigger and everyone else chuckled at that.

"Kol..."- Katherine begun clearly having a difficult time to say this but a dare is a dare!- "You are very handsome. There I said it. You happy witchy?

"No but I guess you did your part of the dare"- She said with a sad sigh and the game continued.

"My turn. Caroline?" - Oh this was going to be good.

"Dare" - No way in hell that she was going to be the first one to choose truth.

"I dare you to... drum roll please... make out with Rebekah or as sweet Damon calls her Barbie Klaus"

Before Caroline had the chance to show how much she didn't want to do the the dare Klaus interrupted her - "Damon call Rebekah Barbie Klaus?"

"Well yeah I have nicknames for everyone Rebekah is Barbie Klaus, You Klaus are Papa Original Hybrid, Elijah is Mister Manners, Kol is Baseball bat boy" - He answered and chuckled when he saw everyone's amused faces.

"You call me Papa Original Hybrid?" - Klaus

"You call me Mister Manners?''

"You call me Baseball bat boy?"

Everyone asked at once but before Damon could answer Katherine answered

"Yes so back to the dare. Let's watch two life sized Barbie dolls make out, boys you are officially allowed to take pictures."

Kol and Damon got their phones the second Katherine said that they were 'allowed'

Rebekah and Caroline started kissing but before either of them could take a picture the broke the 'kiss' (it was more a quick peek on the lips)

"Hey" - Kol and Damon yelled at the same time clearly displeased with this.

"Well Katherine never told us a precise time when to stop" - Caroline proudly answered as she sat on Klaus' naked lap. She always knew that Klaus had a nice body but now... HOT that's the only word that came to her mind.

"Just like Nik always looking for loopholes." - Kol unhappily answered but at the same time he was also amused - "Guess not all Blondes are dumb"

"Careful with the blonde jokes brother. In case you forgot I am your sister an Original Blonde" - Rebekah evilly answered enough was enough first her heels and not the blonde jokes simply no can do.

"Hey that is Rebekah new nickname Original Blonde." - Damon proudly spoke and Rebekah threw a pillow at him.


End file.
